A Vero Domino
by Nanase Kei
Summary: Porque quando você fecha os olhos e tenta lembrar-esquecer, âmbar é o olhar da menina-monstro, do monstro-menina, e do âmbar não sai água. Do âmbar sai vermelho. E o vermelho mancha as suas mãos. -AllenxRoad, presente de aniversário pra Srta.Abracadabra-


**N/A: 1-Essa fic é um presente para Srta. Abracadabra.**

**2- Essa fic é ****insana**** e contém cenas fortes. Se você procura algo fluffy e bonitinho, sugiro que mude de página.**

**3- Todos os títulos dos 'mini-capítulos' estão em latim e logo embaixo deles há a tradução. Vale lembrar que eu não sei latim e peguei todas as informações de um site, então me desculpem qualquer erro.**

**4- Que eu me lembre, é só.**

* * *

_**A vero domino**_

**A limine.**

Você não sabe onde está.

Você não sabe, mas seja lá onde for esse lugar te desagrada, porque as paredes são _brancas brancas brancas_ e você não gosta de branco. E no último lugar onde você estava, as paredes eram _azuis azuis azuis _e no lugar antes dele, eram _cinzas cinzas cinzas_. E quando aquelas pessoas vêm te visitar, aquelas pessoas que também se vestem de _branco branco branco_ (quanto mal gosto o delas, será que elas não sabem que branco é uma cor feia?), você reclama. Mas então elas te dizem que todos os outros quartos são iguais e você não sabe o que são esses tais de _quartos_, mas você entende que nenhum lugar tem paredes cor de âmbar.

_- mas âmbar não é cor –_

_- âmbar é uma pedra_ –

Olhos de jóia.

**(Desde o começo)**

* * *

**A radice.**

Começa com um toque.

Você não lembra quando e nem por quê, mas você lembra que _começou com um toque_ porque quando dorme, você ainda é capaz de senti-lo. Primeiro o toque, depois os sons e então _os olhos._

Você sente raiva.

Você tenta se concentrar e tenta achar os detalhes, mas a única coisa que você lembra é de alguém. E você não tem certeza, mas você acha que _odeia essa alguém_, e se você fecha os olhos com muita força e faz bastante esforço você vê um vulto. E _é o vulto,_ você não sabe explicar o porque mas você _sabe_ que é, e o vulto te _assusta_ e te dá _ódio_ e te _fascina_, mas você não consegue dizer se é um monstro ou uma menina.

_- o âmbar o âmbar o âmbar -_

**(Da raiz)**

* * *

**A latere.**

Às vezes eles aparecem.

Eles vêm por várias formas. Você gosta mais deles do que dos vestidos de branco porque pelo menos eles são criativos e _tem outras cores_. E você os chama de _eles_ de forma irônica, porque você sabe que no fundo _eles_ são só um que quer te confundir e por isso se disfarça de _vários._

_- uma garota de cabelos compridos -_

_- um de negro -_

_- um sem olho -_

_- um com vidro na frente dos olhos -_

_uma de cabeça abaixada –_

_- um de dentes afiados -_

E eles são bem diferentes, tão diferentes que você demora a decorar cada uma das aparências. Mas você logo percebe que esse _um_ não é muito esperto, porque eles todos tem um traço em comum.

Eles têm água. Nos olhos.

Não em quantidades iguais, porque o _um_ não é tão burro assim. No de negro acontece raramente e ele sempre cobre a face nessas horas, assim como o _sem olho_. Com o do vidro é ao contrário, sempre que acontece ele tira o vidro e enxuga os olhos, e você pensa que ele quer que você veja claramente. E a de cabeça abaixada nunca o encara diretamente e você fica triste e pensa que talvez ela não vá com a sua cara, porque não há nada nos seus olhos.

Hoje, eles vêm de novo. Dois deles, dois de um.

Nesse dia, é a menina de cabelos compridos e o _sem olho._ Eles são sempre os que ficam mais tempo e você os acha um pouco estranhos, porque as pontas de seus lábios estão sempre apontadas para cima. E aquilo parece exigir um esforço colossal e você pensa que talvez bocas não tenham sido feitas para se alargarem assim.

Você quer saber se eles vão voltar e eles dizem que sim, e o _sem olho_ te pergunta se você precisa de alguma coisa. E então você sorri fraco e pede _alguma coisa âmbar_, e a garota dos cabelos compridos cai no choro e você se pergunta se ela não gosta dessa cor.

E então eles vão, e quando você está sozinho, você repuxa os cantos da boca pra cima e aperta os olhos e pensa no _um_ e no _branco_e no _âmbar _e no _monstro_. E então você repuxa os lábios com mais força e a água finalmente escorre e você fica feliz, porque isso te faz sentir parte de algo.

**(Ao lado)**

* * *

**A novo.**

Você não gosta de dormir. Você tenta se manter acordado e com os olhos _abertos_ durante todo o _escuro_, mas todas as vezes você fracassa. Você sempre dorme e você _odeia _dormir, porque quando você dorme, você sonha.

E quando você sonha, você lembra.

Você não gosta de sonhar.

Quando você fecha os olhos naquele quarto de paredes _não-âmbar_, a menina e o monstro e o gosto de doce e os olhos de jóia e _o sangue o sangue o sangue_ se misturam e então você _lembra._ Você lembra, você lembra com clareza do toque, do _R, _do _O, _do _A_, do _D _e da raiva. E dos arrepios, e do repuxar dos cantos da boca que nela parecia natural e ao mesmo tempo não era.

E você lembra. Do monstro, da menina e da maneira como ela era _os dois_. E você lembra. Do calor e dela não ser real, porque ela não _devia _ser real porque é assim que os sonhos são. E você lembra. Do golpe, da menina e do monstro e do _âmbar_ sendo manchado de vermelho. _E você lembra._

Você lembra que prefere esquecer.

E desses sonhos você acorda gritando.

**(Novamente)**

* * *

**A priori.**

De vez em quando, vem um homem de branco e fala com você. Ele fala devagar e alto e pausadamente e você entende um pouco. Ele faz algumas perguntas e fica tomando notas enquanto você responde. E você percebe que ele sempre traz uma porção de folhas de papel presas num conjunto que ele chama de _livro_. Você pergunta se é isso que significam os símbolos na capa (porque você não os reconhece, mas sabe que eles contém _A _e _D)_ e ele diz que não e explica sobre os símbolos e sobre os conjuntos deles e sobre o que significam, e você não demora a esquecer, mas você lembra que os símbolos se chamam _letras_ e que o conjunto de todos é chamado de_ alfabeto._

O seu alfabeto tem quatro letras.

_R de raiva._ E você tem raiva, você tem raiva do _vulto_ e da menina-monstro e do toque e até do âmbar. Você os _odeia_, odeia a todos por te assombrarem quando o _escuro_ surge. O escuro tem gosto de noite, mas o escuro _não é _noite porque noite tem estrelas e lua e _brilho_ e onde está você nunca vê nada parecido. E o escuro vem e eles _aparecem aparecem aparecem, _e você tenta evitá-los, mas você é fraco e não consegue e por isso você sente _raiva._

_O de obsessão. _Você é obcecado pelo âmbar, porque _âmbar não existe_ e você não o vê em _parte alguma_ mas em algum lugar você sabe que já o viu. E você o vê quando fecha os olhos e ele aparece junto com o resto. E ele aparece nos olhos da _menina-monstro_, ou do _monstro-menina_ que você chama assim para se livrar da frustração de não saber seu nome verdadeiro. E você passa o tempo todo lembrando do âmbar e dos _olhos olhos olhos, _olhos dos quais você não sabe o nome. E você pensa que talvez o âmbar saiba e possa te contar e essa é a sua desculpa.

_A de apego. _Você jamais admitiria, mas a verdade é que quando você se segura _bastante_ e não fecha os olhos, você sente a imagem do vulto ficando mais distorcida e os tons do âmbar se misturam. E você diz para si mesmo que é melhor assim e que aquilo só te perturba, mas então você fecha os olhos em seguida, _porque você não quer esquecer._

_D de dor._ Porque essa é a única coisa que você realmente entende.

_R, D, A, O. _E quando o escuro cai e você tenta não dormir, você tenta formar conjuntos com as letras mas você nunca consegue, porque você tem medo do que eles podem significar.

**(Da frente pra trás)**

* * *

**A quo.**

No início, você tentava questioná-los sobre isso. E você perguntava ao _um_ e os vestidos de _branco_ e ao homem que escreve, mas as respostas deles nunca eram satisfatórias, porque elas sempre vinham acompanhadas de outras perguntas e você nunca gostou delas. Perguntas tolas, perguntas como _Qual é a forma desse vulto _e _São sonhos ou pesadelos? _E até hoje você se irrita pela estupidez deles, porque, como você poderia saber?

Você não poderia e você não pode. E após pensar muito no assunto, você decide que todos são uns idiotas e que para você não há _sonhos_ ou _pesadelos_, para você há o âmbar e o vermelho e _o vulto o vulto o vulto_. E se fosse algo além disso, você poderia acordar e esquecer, poderia sim. Mas você _não _pode, _não não não, _porque se você esquecer, você nunca entenderá. E você _quer_ (você _precisa)_ entender, você precisa entender o por que do âmbar não ser pedra e não ser cor e não ser nada _real._

Porque quando você fecha os olhos e tenta _lembrar-esquecer, _âmbar é o olhar da _menina-monstro, _do _monstro-menina_, e do âmbar não sai água. Do âmbar sai vermelho. E o vermelho mancha as suas mãos.

E você abre os olhos, e esse _sonho-pesadelo_ nunca acaba.

**(De onde)**

* * *

**A posteriori.**

Você se levanta e olha para as paredes. _Brancas brancas brancas. _Você sente vontade de vomitar, o que não é nada de mais porque já faz algum tempo que você sente gosto de vômito. Na boca, nos lábios, na ponta da língua. Gosto de vômito, salgado e repugnante e _esverdeado esverdeado esverdeado._

E você percebe que são aquelas cores, aquela falta que te deixa com vontade vomitar, mas você não sente como se tivesse forças para isso.

E você pensa no homem vestido de branco dizendo que _os quartos são todos iguais_ e você acha que esses quartos são algo muito triste.

E você decide que eles não valem a pena. Nenhum deles tem paredes cor de âmbar, porque _cor de âmbar_ não existe.

E você acha que não vale a pena existir também.

**(De trás pra frente)**

* * *

**Ad finem.**

Você aperta os olhos, _aperta aperta aperta_ até o vermelho começar a escorrer. Você passa os dedos pelos pulsos, e então passa as unhas e _os dentes os dentes os dentes_. Tem vermelho nas pontas deles, nas suas unhas e nos pulsos, e vermelho caiu do âmbar e agora cai de você e você se sente _bem._

**(Até o fim)**

* * *

**Ad infinitum.**

Você ainda é capaz de ouvir um pouco as batidas do _um _na porta, mas logo elas se afastam. Você olha para as paredes _brancas brancas brancas_ do quarto e você fica feliz porque em breve não estará mais lá, porque você está indo para os pesadelos e para os sonhos e para o âmbar e para _longe. _E você sorri.

Você nunca mais vai acordar.

**(Até o infinito)**

**

* * *

**

**N/A: **FINALMENTE TERMINEI ISSO, CARALHO. Gente, puta merda, que dificuldade que foi pra isso sair. Mas, afinal, foi de coração. Espero que tu goste da fic, mesmo ela ficando tão bizarra como está. Você merece. Por ter me incentivado a ler DGM, por ter betado tudo que eu já te pedi, por ter me aturado tagarelando de One Piece, enfim, por tudo. Feliz aniversário, Morg (L).

(Os créditos para a idéia de cada letra do nome da Road significar alguma coisa vão para _Anne_, minha salvadora, que me ajudou com a fic e betou-a mesmo sem conhecer o fandom. A propósito, _A vero domino_ significa _Pelo verdadeiro dono_ e, no caso, foi uma referência à completa demência do Allen e como ele foi totalmente dominado pela Road. Enfim.)

(Acho que ficou claro para todos, mas só para avisar: Sim, o Allen está completamente louco por ter matado a Road. Porque na minha visão ele a mataria, _com certeza_, mas não acho que poderia viver com isso.)

* * *


End file.
